thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Tank Engine Mixup
Episode I: Tank Engine Mixup is the first episode of the first season of NWR Origins and the first episode overall. It was uploaded on December 3, 2015. Plot In the south of England in May 1915 a group of LBSC Tank Engines are being prepared to be loaded on ships. Two of the Tank engines envy each others jobs, No. 107 is being shipped to Sodor to help build a new railway but prefers No. 108's (Thomas) Job of working in a meat factory in Ireland. No. 108 likewise prefers 107's job and accuses No. 107 of being lazy. As the two depart both continue to complain about their jobs. On the ship No. 108 is surprised that the journey is only 2 hours long. Sodor is a little island between England and Ireland which provides agricultural crops for further countries abroad such as Europe and the US. However is mainly famous for different railways such as the Sodor and Mainland Railway as well as the Wellsworth and Sudderly Railway. In 1915 the railways were merging as one to form the North Western Railway. One day three small box tank engines and one large mixed traffic engine are waiting at the harbour yard when they spot an LBSC Tank Engine being unloaded from the boat and quicky rush to greet him warmly. As they are beginning introductions a smart gentlemen in a top hat makes his way towards the tank engine who reveals he is No. 108. The gentlemen is surprised but gives in thinking that he may have actually ordered an engine with No. 108. He introduces himself as Sir Topham Hatt the man in charge of the railway and welcomes No. 108 to Sodor. No. 108 is shocked and reveals that there was a No. 107 who was meant to be coming to Sodor. Although he would like to keep No. 108 he knows the Irish owners will want their engine back. No. 108 although disappointed knows Sir Topham Hatt is right by Sir Topham does allow No. 108 to rest in the sheds until the matter is solved. At the sheds No. 108 meets a Radial Tank Engine who assumes he's the new engine before the others explain he isn't and one of the box engines suggest that the engines must've been mixed up due to the war that's happening, No. 108 is curious about this war but the mixed traffic engine suggests it would be too long and too complicated to explain. No. 108 then asks about the engines names. The mixed traffic engine reveals himself to be Eagle, the box tank engines reveal themselves to be Clive, Neil and Matthew in order of their number and the Radial Tank Engines reveals himself to be Adam. Eagle and Neil then have to wake up an old Saddle Tank Engine called Wallace who promptly falls asleep. Neil questions No. 108 why he doesn't want to work in the factory in Ireland to which No. 108 replies that he would prefer to work on a railway rather than spend time in a factory, although Adam questions if he can do it, Neil quickly responds by saying that he can as his class is bigger than Neil's. Eagle reveals that Sir Topham Hatt's nickname is the Fat Controller to which No. 108 questions as it sounds rather rude but Adam interrupts and says that it is simply a tradition in his family. The next morning the Fat Controller arrives at the shed and tells No. 108 that he knows the port where he initially came from and there was a mixup so No. 107 has actually ended up in the factory when No. 108 should've been working. No. 108 is about to leave but then The Fat Controller quickly prevents him telling him that No. 107 is in the same boat as No. 108 and would prefer to remain in the factory. As it would be very difficult to switch both Engines during a time like this and doing so would likely be a waste of time and money, the Fat Controller agrees to allow No. 108 to stay on Sodor while No. 107 remains on Ireland. Eagle and the other engines cheer but Adam suggests that No. 108 needs a name now he is on Sodor but No. 108 can't decide a name as of yet. The Fat Controller agrees and informs No. 108 that he will be painted as he needs a new number. No. 108 is excited and pleads that the Fat Controller allows him to choose his colour, and when the Fat Controller agrees he explains that he'd always hated the red colour he'd been given as it looked like "someone ate tomato sauce and was sick all over him". With that settled No. 108 is sent to the works to be repainted. When No. 108 arrives at the Works the workman refers to him as No. 1. When No. 108 explains his actual name, the workmen explain that due to him being the first engine truly brought to work on the North Western Railway. When going through the colours they first mention some black paint which No. 108 despises, then some GNR Apple Green which No. 108 still despises and finally some sky blue paint which No. 108 eventually decides is the right colour for him and demands they give him it with red stripes. The Fat Controller soon arrives once No. 108 has been given a new colour and is now refferred to as No. 1 to which No. 1 thanks him. Suddenly both the Fat Controller and No. 1 here some commotion behind them and spot a Father angrily demanding that his 3 year old Son called Thomas leave the shed as it's too dangerous. Thomas is infatuated by No. 1 and repeatedly says Blue Train. The Father eventually pulls the son away apologizing to the Fat Controller who sympathies suggesting he was just as enthusiastic about trains when he was that young. Once the father leaves No. 1 informs the Fat Controller the name that he'd now like to go by, for many years to come: Thomas the Tank Engine. *A montage is now shown of Thomas' work during the construction and ends with Thomas retelling the whole story to the now 103 year old human Thomas that he was named after. Characters *This section does not include characters in the intro or preview of the next episode. * Thomas * Sir Topham Hatt * Eagle * Neil * Matthew * Clive * Adam * Wallace * Thomas (Human) * Thomas' Siblings (107 appears and speaks, 106 and 109 cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * James (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Stepney (cameo) * Boco (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Bear (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Alice (cameo) * Colin (original version only, role replaced by Adam in final version) Cast * JakerBraker123: Thomas * Kanefan701: Eagle * 22Tesla: 107 * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone Else Transcript Main article: Tank Engine Mixup/Transcript Trivia * This video marks the first use of a new, HD microphone that T1E2H3 received for his birthday. In fact, the whole episode was re-narrated to implement it. * This marks the first appearance of music by Sudrian Afro. Sudrian Afro stated his themes are now for public use. * Adam's role in the episode and the other earlier episodes of NWR Origins was originally Colin from WildnorWester's website, but the Colin model had several errors so at the last minute the role was changed to Adam. * The events take place in 1915 and 2015. * Unlike the rest of the episodes, this and Two's Company were supposed to be single stories, airing in May and July to celebrate the centenary of the NWR. It was decided turn it into a series, and was pushed back to December. The script was written back in January 2015. * JakerBraker123 takes over the role of Thomas from RightonTracks10. Category:NWR Origins Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book